Stay strong
by Brandib953
Summary: This fanfic is about Gabby and her family
1. Chapter 1

(Gabby pov)

I walked into my house & Closed the door I sighed "mom I'm home!" I yelled my older sister Taylor wheeled out of the kitchen "mom is not here" she said "you were home by yourself?" I said "yeah for 2 hours" she said I sighed mom always leave her to be home by herself "she always do this" I said as I put my backpack on floor I took my glasses off & walked into the music room with Taylor following me I walked to the couch & sat up Taylor wheeled over "I missed you" she said with little smile I smiled & picked her up & put her on my lap I kissed her cheek "I missed you more don't say that You missed me more" i said I yawned "I'm so damn tired" I said "go take a nap" she said "but I have to fix someone's laptop" I said "ok well fix it after you take a nap" she said "fine" I said I put her back in her chair I pulled my phone out & turned it off I put it on the table & laid down i fell asleep

(Taylor pov)

I looked at my baby sister & sighed I wheeled out to get her a blanket 10 minutes later I wheeled back into the music room I wheeled over to her I grabbed the blanket & put it over her I leaned over & kissed her forehead I wheeled out as the house phone started ringing i wheeled to it I grabbed it & answered it "hello?" I said "hey T where's Gabby?" Mae asked me "she is taking a nap" I said "oh I will be there in 10 minutes" she said "okay I'll be here" I said "ok see you soon" she said as she hung up I hung up & put the phone on my lap I wheeled back into the music room & wheeled to my baby sister I sighed I have to get us out of here but how? I'm 19 & still in high school 9 minutes later "Taylor I'm here!" I heard Mae yell I quickly wheeled out & saw her "shhh! You are gonna wake her up" I said "oh right I forgot" she said as she walked to kitchen I followed her I wheeled to the table & turned my school laptop on & started doing my homework

(Gabby pov)

I woke up & sat up I grabbed my phone & turned it on I got the no calls from my boyfriend Bart I shook my head angrily I threw the blanket on the floor I know he doesn't care about me I got up & walked out I saw that Taylor is doing her homework on her school laptop she sighed "I don't understand math anymore" she muttered I walked behind her & wrapped my arms around her & kissed her head "hey cutie" I said softly she looked up at me "hey sweetheart" she said with little smile I sat down next to her I looked down at my phone & sighed "is he still not calling you?" She asked me I shook my head "I know he doesn't care about me. He wants to do it with me" I said she got mad "what the hell?" She said I looked up & saw Mae she is mad too "hey Mae" I said nervously "have he touched you on somewhere you didn't want to touch?" She asked me calmly I looked down & nodded "I will kill him" they said "we didn't have our first kiss yet" I said as I got the tears in my eyes "come here Gabs" Taylor said softly I got up & sat down on her lap she wrapped her arms around me I laid my head on her shoulder "shoot I have to go to home I'll call you guys later" Mae said as she ran to the door "ok Mae be careful" she said sternly "Ok I will" Mae said as she opened the door "bye Mae" Taylor said I waved "bye guys" she said few seconds later I heard the door close I started crying "shhh everything's gonna be okay" she whispered I need to break up with Bart 5 minutes later I stopped crying & looked up at Taylor she wiped my tears with her thumb " I hate when you are like this" she said "I know" I said "our cousins will come to visit" she said "Sierra Lauryn China and Gabe?" I asked her she nodded "I have some bad news" she said "What is it?" I asked her she grabbed the letter & gave it to me I unfolded it & started reading it I became shocked mom left us? I looked up at her "how could mom leave her two daughters?" I asked her I started crying again she hugged me tightly "I don't know I'll never leave you I promise" she said I hugged her back tightly crying hard

(China pov)

I walked up of my cousin's porch with my sisters & brother I pulled my key out & unlocked it I opened the door we walked in "hey Gabby Taylor we are here!" I yelled Taylor wheeled downstairs on the ramp with Gabby following her "Gabby look at you, you look like China" Lauryn said "nah I'm cuter then her" I said joking Gabby chuckled & walked to me "no you are not" She said with smirk I chuckled & hugged her tightly she hugged back "Hey little cousin" I said "hey big cousin" she said as she pulled away she went to hug Lauryn Taylor wheeled to me I kneeled down & hugged her she hugged back "hey Chi" she said "hey you baby girl" I said I pulled away she looked upset "are you ok?" I whispered worriedly she shook her head "let's go upstairs" I whispered I got up & grabbed my bags "we are going to the movies are you guys in?" Sierra asked us "no I'm tired" I lied "me too we are going to stay here and catch up" Taylor said "actually I have to finish my homework" Gabby said "Gabby go with them you have the whole weekend to finish your homework" Taylor said with force smile "okay I'm going" she said

(Taylor pov)

I was laying down on my bed thinking how can I take care of my 15 year old sister when I barely care of myself? Ugh why did mom left? China walked in "finally they left" she said I sat up "Did you tell her that aunt Susan left?" She asked me I nodded & sighed "how can I take care of my little sister when I barely take care of myself?" I said as I put my head on my hands she sat down next to me "Taylor you and Gabby are always taking care of each other" She said "we had to because mom always get high" I said while looking up at her "but Now I have to pay the bills food and rent" I said "no you don't" she said I got confused "the whole family and I were talking we decided to move in with you so we can help to pay the bills and stuff what do you think?" She asked me "it would be awesome to have you guys Here but what about your Careers?" I asked her "we can record music in the music room downstairs and we will fly to LA for filming something or events or movie premieres" she said "oh I am thinking about going to back to Gabby's school" I said "I am going to school in January so you can go in January" she said with smile "yeah I can't wait we are seniors" I said "yeah I thought you were the class of 2015" she said "I was but my credits is messed up" I said "oh I missed you and Gabby" she said with smile "We missed you too lil cuz" I said with smile she hugged me tightly I hugged her back


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

(Gabby pov)

I walked into my house well our house since Aunt Shontell uncle Michael Sierra Lauryn China and Gabe are moving in i closed the door I heard the laughter in the music room I walked into the music room I saw that Sierra, Taylor Lauryn China and Gabe laughing "Chi you are so hilarious" Taylor said when they stopped laughing "I know" China said with smirk Taylor saw me "hey Gabs" She said with smile my cousins looked over & saw me "hey Gabby" They said with smile "hey guys what's up?" I asked them with smile "China just showed us a video of Gabe" Sierra said with smile I walked over & sat down next to Taylor "I wanna see it" I said with smile China nodded & gave me her phone I tapped play Gabe is swinging his bo staff "nice. Yes" China said in background "that's sick" Gabe said while swinging his bo staff "dope. Gabriel that was so cool man" China said "you like that? Thank you" He said as he stopped swinging it "I just have one question for you" she said she moved the camera to his feet he is wearing the sandals with the socks "what are thoooosse!?" She yelled I laughed as the video ended I gave China her phone "Seriously Gabe?" I said "what? You and China wore the sandals with socks" Gabe said "hey That was one time we were cold" I said China nodded "so you and I have to share a room with Lauryn and China" Taylor said "okay I will share a room with Lauryn because she is my favorite cousin " I said with smirk "hey!" Sierra, China & Gabe said Lauryn just smirked "Gabby I thought I was your favorite cousin" Gabe said "well you are my second favorite" I said with smile "oh okay" he said "whatever I want to share a room with Tay anyway" China said while putting her arm around Taylor's shoulder "that's fine with me because Lauryn snores" Taylor said "I do not snore" Lauryn said Taylor & China looked at her "yeah you do" they said I chuckled as Lauryn rolled her eyes "hello is anyone home?" I heard our one of next door neighbors/mother figure/friend Tonya say "mama T we are here!" I said she walked in "hey kids" she said with smile "hey mama T" "hey auntie Tonya" we said in the same time "what are you doing?" She asked us "nothing just chilling" China said with smile "I didn't know that you four are here until your mom called me to ask me to check up on you guys" she told Sierra Lauryn China and Gabe "I just talked to her 30 minutes ago" Sierra said "I don't know why she is worried" China said "all of you threw a party last time" She said Gabe, China, Taylor and I pointed to Sierra and Lauryn "that was Their idea" we said they glared at us Tonya laughed

(Taylor Pov)

I was sitting on the chair playing my guitar I got a idea for new song I started singing

"What would you do To get to me What would you say

To have your way"

I stopped playing and singing I grabbed my songbook & the pen I opened my song book to a empty page I started writing the lyrics I got so far I heard the footsteps I looked over & saw my boyfriend Jason "hey Babe " I said with smile "hey beautiful what's up?" He asked me "nothing much I was writing a new song" I said while closing my songbook I put it & the pen on the table "oh can I hear it?" He asked me with smile "no it's not finished yet" I said with smirk "oh ok so where's your sister?" He asked me "she is in the library with Mae" I said while putting my guitar on the floor "oh ok" He said as he walked over he picked me up & walked out while I am wrapping my arms around his neck "I missed you so much" he said with smile "I missed you too" I said with smile he smiled & walked to the couch he sat down & put me next to him he looked at me "You are so beautiful" he said with smile I blushed "aww stop" I said he chuckled & kissed me softly I kissed him back he deepened the kiss 25 minutes later we pulled away for the air he put his forehead against mine & looked at me in my eyes "I love you" he said with smile I smiled "I love you too" I said He smiled "I'm glad we are together now" he said "same here" I said with smile We were just friends before we started dating "I'm so sorry that I didn't answer your call yesterday I was so busy" he said "it's okay babe I understand" I said with smile "okay so what happened yesterday?" He asked me I sighed "Susan left us for good" I said he got mad "so she chose the drugs over her daughters?" He asked me "yeah I guess she did" I said as I got the tears in my eyes he hugged me tightly I started crying as I hugged him back "Shh everything will be alright" He said softly 15 minutes later I stopped crying I pulled away "thank you for being here Jason" I said with little smile "no problem baby I will always be here for you" he said with little smile I smiled & kissed him he kissed back

(China pov)

I walked into our new house with Sierra Lauryn and Gabe I saw that Taylor and Jason are watching tv "hey Tay Jason" I said with smile They looked up & saw us "hey guys" Taylor said with smile "hey" Jason said with smile I walked over & sat down next to Taylor he looked at his wrist watch "I have to go work so see you guys later" he said while getting up he bent down & kissed Taylor's cheek "okay bye babe" Taylor said with smile my eyes widen are they finally dating? "Bye" my siblings and I said with smile he walked to the door & opened it & walked out closing the door behind him I looked at Taylor "babe?" I said with smirk "alright we are finally dating" She said with smile Sierra, Lauryn and I squealed "girls" Gabe said while rolling his eyes he walked upstairs as the door opened I looked over & saw Gabby "he- what happened to your eye?" I asked her as I noticed her black eye Taylor looked at her "oh my god" she said Gabby sighed "Bart punched me" she said we got mad "what!" Sierra said "The!" Taylor said "fuck!" I said "what happened?" Lauryn asked her softly she took a deep breath before telling us when she finished "are you okay baby girl?" Taylor asked her softly "yeah can I go upstairs now?"She asked us "sure baby" Sierra said "I will be there with the ice pack soon" Lauryn said softly Gabby nodded & ran upstairs Lauryn walked over & sat down next to me "I will kill that son of bitch" Taylor said angrily "I knew he would hurt her" I said angrily "same here" she said as she laid her head on my shoulder I put my arm around her shoulder "Gabe!" Sierra yelled few moments later he ran downstairs "what?" He said "I need you to protect Gabby at school" Sierra said he nodded "okay why?" He asked her "Bart hits her when she tried to break up with him" I said he got mad "I'll kick that boy's ass" he said "I won't stop you and I bet Jason will help you when he finds out" Taylor said

(Taylor pov)

I wheeled into Gabby and Lauryn's room I saw that Gabby is fixing someone's laptop "hey sis" I said with little smile "hey Taylor Poo" she said without turning around I wheeled over and put ice pack on her desk "here's a ice pack for your eye" I said she looked over at me "thanks" she said with smile "no problem" I said I was about to wheel out but she grabbed a handle of my chair and pulled it back "you are not going anywhere until you give me a hug" she said with smirk I chuckled & hugged her tightly she hugged me back I pulled away & wheeled out I wheeled downstairs (we have a ramp) I wheeled into the music room & saw China and Jason talking "hey babe Chi" I said with smile "hey Tay" China said with smile "hey beautiful" Jason said with smile I wheeled over as Sierra Lauryn and Gabe walked in "So Jason Taylor how long have you guys been together?" China asked me and Taylor "two months" Jason said with smile "two months?! Taylor why didn't you tell us?" Sierra asked me "I forgot to tell you guys sorry" I said "it's okay. Jason if you hurt her we'll kick your ass" China said I rolled my eyes "don't worry I will never hurt her" Jason said "good" she said Gabby walked in "hey guys" I said "hey Gabby" they all said "I just saw you so I already said hi" I said with smirk she chuckled and walked over she sat down next to China "are you ok?" China asked her worriedly "yeah I'm glad I broke up with that asshole" she said "I'm glad that you broke up with him too" China said we all nodded "get out Gabriel Jason" I said "why?" Jason asked me while getting up "we can shoot a video" I said "okay" he said as he leaned down he gave me a peck on the lips "awww" The girls said we blushed "girls" Gabe said as he walked out Jason followed him "I'm glad that you guys got together because I ship you guys so much" Gabby said with smile China nodded "I was hoping that you guys get together" She said I chuckled "we are happy for you Tay" Lauryn said with smile Sierra China and Lauryn nodded "thank you guys" I said with smile "your welcome" Sierra said with smile "now let's shoot a video" Gabby said with smile China picked me up she put me next to her Gabby moved my chair Sierra walked over and sat down next to me "Gabby sit down next to me" Sierra said Gabby got up and walked to the other side of the couch


	3. Chapter 3

(China pov)

I walked into my & Taylor's room I saw that Taylor is on her school laptop "ugh how did I get D on this test?" She asked herself "because you didn't study" I said with smirk she turned her head and glared at me I walked over & sat down on the chair next to her "shut up China I did study ask Mama T or Gabby" she said "I will. Gabby!" I yelled few seconds later Gabby poked her head in "what China?" she said "did Taylor study for her test?" I asked her "yeah she did because I helped her study" she said "I got D" Taylor said "what?" She said as she walked in she walked over & leaned down she looked at Taylor's school laptop "well we need Mama T or Sierra to email my teacher to ask if I retake the test again because I retook the test three times" Taylor said "I think this teacher hates you because she gave you all the bad grades" I said "me too I'll get Sisi" Gabby said she walked out I got up "what time is your gig?" I asked Tay "8:30" she said I looked at my watch it's 2:00 now Gabby walked in with Sierra. Sierra walked over and looked at Taylor's school laptop I walked to mine and Taylor's bed & sat down "I don't know why is the history teacher keeping Taylor the bad grades " Sierra said "me either" Gabby said "I need to start the next assignment" Taylor said as she put the laptop lid down she wheeled out few seconds later Gabby ran out I sighed & laid down "I hate Aunt Susan for leaving them" I said "me too" Sierra said

(Gabby pov)

I ran out of China and Taylor's room I ran downstairs & saw that Taylor is wheeling to the door "Taylor wait!" I said she turned around "where are you going?" I asked her "our secret place I'll be back" she said while opening the door "I'm coming with you." I said she shook her head "no Gabby I want to be alone I'll be back in one hour if I'm not back then come get me" she said I nodded "okay be careful I love you" I said with little smile she smiled little "okay I love you too" she said I smiled and walked over I kissed her cheek she wheeled out I closed the door & sighed I looked at the picture of us and our mom "why did you leave us mom?" I asked China walked downstairs "where's Taylor?" She asked me "she is going to our secret place" I said it's Her Taylor's Jason's and my secret place she nodded and looked at me "are you ok?" She asked me "no but I will be" I said I walked upstairs and walked into Lauryn and mine's room I closed the door & grabbed my guitar I walked To my bed and sat down I put the guitar on my lap & started playing it

(Jason pov)

I was laying down on the couch in Taylor Gabby China's and my secret place why did Sarah kiss me? Ugh I hate her so much the door opened I sat up and turned around I saw my beautiful girlfriend she closed the door and saw me "hey babe" she said with little smile "hey baby" I said with little smile she wheeled over "what are you doing here?" She asked me "I came here to clean my head" I said "same here" she said I picked her up and put her next to me "I have to tell you something" I said she looked at me "okay what is it?" She asked me "Sarah kissed me yesterday at work" I said she got mad "that bitch" she said angrily "I didn't kiss her back" I said "I know. I trust you" she said I smiled & kissed her passionately she kissed back while putting her arms around my neck I pushed her back on the couch without breaking the kiss I deepened the kiss she deepened it more I pulled away and started kissing her neck she moaned "J-Jason" she said I looked at her "I want you" I said "I want you too but I'm not ready" she said "I know. I'll wait until You are ready " I said she smiled "I love you Jason Drew" she said as she sat up I smiled and kissed her softly she kissed back I pulled away "I love you too Taylor Marie" I said with smile she pecked my lips & laid her head on my shoulder she closed her eyes I wrapped my arms around her smiling I started singing softly

Oh!

I'm into you,

And girl,

No one else would do.

'Cause with every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love.

And now I know I can't be the only one,

I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,

With the love of their life who feels

What I feel when I'm... with you with you with you with you with you girl

She started singing

Oh

I'm into you,

And boy

No one else would do.

'Cause with every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love.

And now I know I can't be the only one,

I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,

With the love of their life who feels

What I feel when I'm... with you with you with you with you with you boy

She looked up at me I kissed her she kissed back I smiled through the kiss and I pulled away "I love you baby" I said "I love you too cutie" she said with smile she is so beautiful

(Taylor pov)

I wheeled into our house and closed the door I saw That China is asleep on the couch I smiled and wheeled over I looked at tv she was watching spongebob I grabbed the tv remote and turned it off I put the tv remote on the table I looked at My little cousin/little sister/best friend I leaned over and kissed her forehead "I love you Chi" I whispered I wheeled upstairs I heard singing it's Gabby I wheeled to hers and Lauryn's room I quietly opened the door and saw that she is playing the guitar while singing

I try to show you that I'm strong

Why do I even bother?

Cause it's the same old damn song

And you call yourself a mother

Feels like I'm reaching for the stars

But heaven isn't letting me

I wish that I had longer arms

But I know that will never be never be

I realized that she is singing a song I've wrote few months ago she stopped singing/playing and started crying "why did you leave us mom?" She asked as she put her guitar on the floor she put her head on her hands I quietly wheeled in and closed the door quietly it hurts to see my baby girl like this I slowly stood up while holding the armrest of my chair I turned around and sat down next to her she looked up and saw me "why did she leave us? Why?" She asked me while sobbing I hugged her tightly she hugged me back "I don't know baby" I said softly I hate mom for leaving us "please don't leave me" she said I pulled away & looked at her "Gabby I would never leave you because I love you too much to leave" I said "aww!" I heard China say we looked at the door I chuckled & rolled my eyes "Chi stop eavesdropping" I said "I'm not China. I'm Lauryn" she said in Lauryn's voice we chuckled I looked at Gabby "I love you too Taylor Poo" she said I smiled while wiping her tears away "Can I come in now?" I heard China say I rolled my eyes "yes China you can" I said the door opened she walked in & closed the door behind her she walked over she sat down next to me my phone beeped I pulled it out & looked at it I saw a text from Jason's ex girlfriend Sarah

To the slut

Stay away from Jason he is mine

I rolled my eyes "that bitch" I said "who?" Gabby and China asked me I looked at them "Sarah" I said "wait you mean Jason's ex?" Gabby asked me I nodded "what does she want?" China asked me "she said that stay away from Jason he is hers" I said Gabby scoffed "she is crazy" she said "I know right? God I hate her' I said "me too I don't know what Jason saw in her she is the biggest bitch then Neavah" Gabby said I nodded "who's Neavah?" China asked her confused "the biggest bitch in school" Gabby said "oh I remember her" She said Gabby looked at me her eyes widened "you have a hickey" she said "oh my god did you and Jason do it?" China asked me "no I'm not ready to have sex and I will kill Jason for giving me a hickey" I said annoyed "I'm sure that he will wait until you are ready. he loves you" Gabby said with smile China nodded & looked at her "you better not will have sex until you are in love" she said "same goes to you Chi" I said she looked at me "I know that Tay" she said "alright I'm going to take a little nap so be gone" Gabby said "ok ok we are going" China said I chuckled she got up and bent down I jumped on her back "guys?" Gabby said we looked at her "yeah?" China said "I love you" she said we smiled "I love you too baby girl" I said China kissed her cheek "I love you too twin" she said Gabby smiled China walked to the door as the door opened I saw Lauryn she walked out as Lauryn walked in

(Jason pov)

I walked into my condo and saw my little brother Dave "hey Bro" I said as I closed the door "hey Jas" he said "how was your first day of Washington DC?" I asked him "it was alright" he said I walked over and sat down on the chair he walked into his room and closed the door I grabbed the tv remote and turned tv on. my phone started ringing I looked at it. I smiled and answered it "hey babe" I said with smile "I will kill you!" Taylor said "why?" I asked her with smirk "you know what you did" she said "no I don't know what I did" I said as I turned the tv off I got up and walked into my room I closed the door behind me "boy don't lie to me!" She said I smirked as I walked to my bed I sat down on it "I gave you a hickey so what? You are mine" I said "I know that I am yours but my uncle Michael will kill you" she said my eyes widened oh shit I forgot about her uncle I am so scared of him "babe cover it with the makeup" I said she chuckled "okay I'll ask the one of girls to cover it by the way uncle Michael loves you. You are like a son to him" she said "I know. I love him too he is like the father I've never had" I said "I know. He always wanted us to be together. Look I have to go to get ready for the gig I love you baby" she said "I love you too beautiful see you soon" I said with smile "ok see you soon" she said as she hung up I smiled and got up I put my phone on the charger and walked into the bathroom

(China pov)

I am in Taylor's dressing room doing my hair I started singing 'diamonds by Rihanna

China: Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, you and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

I heard Gabby singing I turned around and saw that she is fixing someone's laptop I smiled

Gabby: You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

"Aye sing it little cuz!" I said she chuckled and stopped fixing someone's laptop Taylor wheeled out of the bathroom with our one of friends Brittany Taylor started singing with her

Gabby and Taylor: I knew that we'd become one right away

Oh, right away

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes!

Taylor pointed to me and her I nodded as we started the chorus together

Taylor and China: So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Taylor: Shine bright like a diamond!

China: Shine bright like a diamond!

Gabby: Shine bright like a diamond!

China: oh yeah!

Taylor: Shine bright like a diamond

All: Shine bright like a diamond

Gabby: Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond

All: Shine bright like a diamond

As we stopped singing Taylor and I rushed over to Gabby and hugged her tightly She laughed and hugged us back we pulled away "sis those vocals on the point" I said with smile I sat down next to her "yeah what Chi said well I'm going to Jason's dressing room" Taylor said with smile she wheeled to the door "thank you guys" Gabby said I nodded and looked at my best friend as she got up while grabbing the handles of her walker she opened the door "good job baby girl" I said with smile "thank you Chi. I'll be back soon" she said as she walked out Brittany closed the door and moved Taylor's wheelchair

(Taylor pov)

I walked to my boyfriend's dressing room and tried to opened the door but it's locked I knocked on the door "who is it?" I heard Jason say "Taylor, your baby girl" I said loudly few seconds later he opened the door I saw that he is shirtless damn I grabbed the handles tightly as I checked him out he smirked "like what you see?" He asked me I smiled flirty "yeah I do" I said as I walked in he closed the door and locked it he walked to me I let go of one of the handles as I turned around he wrapped his arms around my waist I wrapped my arm around his neck "you look so hot right now" he whispered Oh my god that's it I kissed him he kissed back I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss he walked to the couch and gently put me on it I pulled away "put the shirt on boy!" I said as I pushed him he laughed and grabbed a hoodie he put it on and sat down next to me I punched him in the arm "that was for giving me a hickey" I said he chuckled & kissed my cheek "sorry Tay" he said "it's okay. Gabby is still hurt about mom leaving us because she was crying earlier after singing good enough" l said I sighed angrily he wrapped his arms around me I laid my head on his chest as he kissed the side of my head I smiled little "is Dave here?" I asked him he shook his head and sighed "we'll talk about him later". He said I nodded and looked up at him "I don't want to have sex until marriage" I said "okay I'm cool with it because I don't want to have sex again until marriage" he said I nodded "I love you Taylor. You are the one for me" he said while looking at me in my eyes I kissed him and he kissed back I pulled away with smile "I love you too Jason. You are the one for me" I said he smiled and kissed me I kissed back he deepened the kiss I deepened it more before I pulled away I fixed my hair and shirt "oh your ex girlfriend texted me" I said as I pulled my phone out I unlocked it and tapped message app I tapped Sarah's text and gave him my phone he read it & chucked "she is crazy" he said "I know right? Like No bitch you stay away from him he is mine" I said "right I am yours not hers" he said I Nodded "I hate her so freaking much" I said while taking my phone "me too. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you and Gabby when you told me that she was cheating on me" he said "it's okay babe" I said with smile I kissed his cheek he smiled little "lets go to my dressing room" I said he nodded as he picked me up he threw me over his shoulder "Jason!" I said he started laughing "put me down!" I said he walked to my walker and put me down I pushed him playfully and grabbed the handles of my walker He chuckled and walked to the door I rolled my eyes while walking to the door he unlocked the door and opened the door I walked out & saw that Sarah kissing a guy I rolled my eyes as Jason closed the door we walked to my dressing room


End file.
